


Sweet Surrender

by Cxellover



Series: Doctor and Servant [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Marketplace Series - Laura Antoniou
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Making Love, Master/Slave, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: I needed to write something sweet after all the things that have been happening.I will get back to my other story but right now I am a bit out of sorts and I wanted them to have some happy.Thank you for reading. This is also my 50th fanfic on AO3 Go me!





	

I find myself as I write, at the instruction of my Master, the true facts of our lives while wondering how we even made it to the age we are now considering some of the harrowing adventures that have been part and parcel of our existence. 

My Master picked a profession that he excels in but it has its issues and problems. 

I have been in service to Sherlock Holmes for almost 30 years now and he still finds ways to surprise me. 

I remember a time shortly after he returned from his presumed demise that he told me to make plans for us to go to the cottage that we have since retired to. I did as ordered.

The cottage was owned by the Holmes family and had be their summer place during Holmes’ childhood. Mycroft had deeded it to Holmes after the passing of their father along with the cost of any upkeep, which is not a small amount of money that didn’t have to come out of our pockets.

We arrived to find the place aired out and ready for us. We were met by the groundskeeper William Loomis with a basket of baked goods that his lovely wife had made for us. He and the coachman got our luggage inside the cottage.

“The roof was redone last summer and there hasn’t been a problem since. Mr. Holmes had talked to me about running power to the place but we aren’t set up for that yet so you will be dealing with that but he did have an oil burner installed for heat and hot water. I made sure that the tank was full before you arrived. Depending on your stay, you can tell me if you need it refilled.”

“Thank you Loomis, I appreciate your attention to our needs. And thank your lovely wife as well. I am sure Watson is looking forward to her muffins.”

“The larder is stocked and either me or the missus are available if you need us.”

Holmes nodded. Loomis doffed his cap and went whistling down the path followed by his large sheepdog Quentin.

We walked into the cottage and Holmes turned to me and said, “Strip and present.”

I did as I had been ordered and found myself kneeling in front of Holmes with his cock down my throat choking me in that way that only seemed to make my member harder with each thrust.

He grabbed the back of my head with the last thrust and spent himself in my mouth and down my throat.

He placed a booted foot on my raging erection and said, “Take care of that for me will you?”

I took myself in hand and came as commanded. He then had me lick up my seed from the very clean floor for which I was grateful.

He pulled my well-worn leather collar from his coat pocket and bucked it around my neck. 

“You are mine and mine alone. I own you body and soul,” he said, “You will serve me to the best of your abilities in all things and I will take care of you and guide you in this.”

I said nothing but he could see the love in my eyes for him. He smiled and ruffed my hair like I was his favorite pet, “Now see to the luggage except the two carpet bags that I packed which I want you to put unopened in our room. After that I want you to prepare lunch for us both.”

I did as I was ordered and since he hadn’t said anything about getting redressed, I put my under garments and trousers near the front door in case he needed me to go out.

I placed lunch on the table next to his chair and then knelt in front of him waiting for my next order.

He looked up from the newspaper he was read. He reached forward and grabbed me by the collar. He pulled me in for a kiss that turned into a serious snog. 

“Ah Watson, what would I do without you?” he said challenging me to answer him. I did not because I knew how this game was played.

He chuckled and proceeded to hand feed me my lunch while he ate his.

We finished our food in silence. 

“Go to the bathroom, “ he commanded, “And prepare yourself for me then I want you to go to our bedroom and join me there.”

I did as ordered wondering what he was going to do to me. My mind was a tumble as I walked into the bedroom to find Holmes naked in the bed awaiting me.

He held out his arms and said, “Join me.”

I climbing into bed and he put his arms around me and strangely I felt safer than I had in an age.

“Sleep,” he whispered in my ear and I did as told.

 

After our nap, I felt quite refreshed. I helped Holmes dress and he allowed me to pull on my undergarments and fresh trousers before following him downstairs to find that dinner had been laid out for us. We ate and talked about this and that. It was a comfortable conversation. 

As we sat in front of the fireplace smoking our respective pipes, Holmes gave a great sigh and said,” Watson, do you trust me?”

“With my life,” I said without hesitation.

“If you consider the trouble I have put you in, I would doubt your sanity but I know you mean what you say,” he said pulling his knees up under his chin and wrapping his long arms around his legs.

“I wish to try something with you tonight,” he said carefully. 

“Sir, I am at your command,” I said dropping to my knees in front of him.

“No, Watson. Get up and sit down. I don’t want your service tonight, I want your love,” he said, “Make love to me John Watson. Make me feel your love for me.”

I sat stunned. How was I supposes to respond to that? But I had an order and by this point I had fallen in love with the man.

“As you wish,” I said getting up and going to the bathroom that had been refitted with a large tub and flushing privy among other things.

I filled the tub with hot water and added some bath salts that I knew he liked the smell of. 

I came back to find him staring into the fire. I took his hand and unwound him from himself. He followed me rather docilely into the bedroom were I stripped him of his clothing and then did the same for myself. I guided him into the tub and proceeded to bath him. I washed his hair and massaged his scalp. I could feel him relax under my ministrations. 

I got him up from the bath before it cooled entirely. I wrapped him in soft towels and dried him off. 

I took both of his hands and led him to the bedroom where I laid him down on the bed and proceeded to start with kissing his long fingers and then worked my way through the pattern of scars on his body murmuring words of love and admiration as I did so. He responded with moans and groans of appreciation.

His member was at stiff attention and looked like it was going to explode at any minute. 

I smiled and took the bottle of oil we kept for our intimate activities. I let him watch as I used my fingers to finish preparing myself for him. I placed myself with the tip of his cock just reaching my entrance and slowly sank down on him allowing him to feel every inch of me. I slowly rode him to orgasm as he expressed his appreciation with language only a sailor could truly appreciate.

He was limp on the bed as I carefully disengaged and rolled onto the other side of the bed. I pulled him into my arms and whispered “Sherlock, I love you with all that I have to give.”

He smiles and fell asleep in my arms well sated. 

I was happy too. Knowing that I had obeyed my orders and was able to express how much I love the man who owned me.

We had a lovely week at the cottage and agreed we would retire here when we became tired of London.

And we kept that promise to each other to this day.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something sweet after all the things that have been happening.
> 
> I will get back to my other story but right now I am a bit out of sorts and I wanted them to have some happy.
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is also my 50th fanfic on AO3 Go me!


End file.
